Joey and Lauren - We'll Be Okay
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Sequel to "Time For The Truth". Derek's released from prison and Joey and Lauren find themselves struggling to adjust to life with him back on the Square!
1. Chapter 1

This is a continuation of my story, Time For The Truth, so if you start to read this one then you may wanna read that one to get yourself up to date on the goings on. Enjoy!

"Hi Dad, everything okay?" I asked as I answered my phone that morning

"Derek's out. He's just been to the house" he informed me

"He's not meant to be out for another six months. Did he say how he managed it?" I enquired

"Good behaviour apparently. Just make sure you don't go out alone please" he sighed

"I won't Dad, I promise" I replied "are me, you, Mum and Joey still on for lunch?"

"Yeah, we'll see you in the Vic at half twelve" he informed me

"Yeah, see you then. Bye" I stated, hanging up the phone

"Who was that?" Joey enquired as he walked into the bedroom

"My Dad" I replied, placing the phone back on the bedside table "your Dad's out"

"How'd he manage that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Good behaviour apparently" I informed him "what if he comes near us Joey?"

"He won't, I promise. He's not gonna hurt you" he assured me, sitting down next to me

"But what if he hurts you? Who's gonna protect me then?" I asked

"He's not gonna hurt me and I promise he's not gonna hurt you either" he replied "now how about we go and find ourselves a Christmas tree?"

I nodded and stood up, Joey doing the same, both of us leaving the bedroom and heading downstairs to get organised to head out. We left our flat and headed to the Square, making our way onto the market…

"Thanks Ian" Joey stated, handing him the money for our tree before he picked it up and we walked away

As we were halfway back down the market we heard Alice's voice shouting us…

"Have you heard?" she questioned, glancing between us both

"About Dad? Yeah, we have. Have you seen him?" Joey asked

"No, not yet, but I'm bound to sooner or later" she sighed

"If he gives you any trouble, you call me, okay?" he enquired, placing his hand on her shoulder

Alice nodded and smiled weakly, making her way into the Minute Mart as Joey and I began to walk again. We arrived home and Joey set the tree down in the hallway, pulling his coat off as I did the same with mine, hanging them up…

"You sure you're the right person to call if Derek gives Alice any trouble?" I asked

"She's my little sister, Lauren" he sighed, carrying the tree through into the living room

"I know she is Joey but the thing is, you seem to have forgotten the reason he went to jail" I proclaimed

"You think I have? Really?" he enquired "my Dad hates me enough to leave me for dead"

"Then why don't you start remembering that and tell her to call the police if he goes to see her?" I suggested

"Can we just drop it please babe? I don't wanna argue with you" he sighed, propping the tree up against the wall, wrapping his arms around my waist

"I hate the way he makes us" I admitted

"Then let's forget about it. How about we decorate this and get ourselves organised for our first Christmas in our new place?" he suggested

I nodded and smiled weakly, Joey reciprocating the smile, leaning down to kiss me softly. Joey began to set up the tree and I made my way into our spare room where we'd started to store the Christmas decorations we'd bought over the last few weeks, making my way back down into the living room…

"Perfect" Joey sighed as he wrapped his arm around my waist an hour later

"We make a good team, don't we?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his waist too

"That we do. We better be getting organised if we're meeting your Mum and Dad" he informed me, glancing at the clock

"Yeah we had" I replied, pulling away, leaving the room to get myself organised

We left the house five minutes later and made our way back to the Square, entering the pub, Mum and Dad in the corner, Derek standing at the bar…

"C'mon" I proclaimed, holding Joey's hand proudly as we made our way over to my Mum and Dad

ALICE'S POV:

I made my way over to the Vic for lunch, walking in, seeing Dad stood at the bar. I sighed and made my way to the other end, wanting to avoid him at all costs…

"Angel, you gonna join your old man for a drink?" he asked a few minutes later

"No she's not. She's joining us for lunch, aren't you Al?" Max questioned, making his way over

"Yeah, I am" I replied, smiling

"You sit down and I'll get the drinks" Max informed me

I nodded and made my way over to Tanya, Joey and Lauren…

MAX'S POV:

"What have you come back here for Del?" I asked as Alfie sorted our drinks

"Believe it or not I wanted to make amends with my daughter" he informed me

"Just your daughter? What about Joey? The son you bashed over the head" I questioned

"He doesn't wanna know, that's obvious. And besides, you seem to have the Dad thing covered. Bit weird seeing as though he's dating your daughter, don't you think?" he sighed as I handed Alfie the money for the drinks

"Tan and I have got used to it so you need to do the same" I informed him "it might help you to start to make amends"

"What if he doesn't wanna make amends?" he enquired

"Then that's not my problem Derek. You don't know until you try" I replied "cheers Alf"

I took our drinks and made my way back over to our table…

LAUREN'S POV:

Dad handed Joey and I our drinks and an hour and a half later, the five of us left the pub…

"I'm gonna pop into the Minute Mart and get us a few bits. You make your way back and I'll catch you up" I informed Joey as we stood outside

"You gonna be okay?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I'll be fine. I'll see you at home" I replied, kissing him softly

He nodded and watched as I made my way into the Minute Mart and then walked off, heading back towards our flat. I'd just finished paying for my things; Derek made his way in…

"Do you want me to call the police?" Denise enquired, raising an eyebrow

I shook my head and took my change from her and picked up my bags, making my way out of the shop, Derek stopping me…

"So you and Joseph are still going strong I see?" he asked, taking a hold of my arm

I shook my arm out of his grasp and nodded, moving my handbag up my shoulder…

"Good, then maybe you could sweet talk him?" he suggested

"Sweet talk him? And why would I wanna do that?" I enquired

"I don't like the fact that your Dad's taken over my role" he informed me

"You should've tried being a Dad when it mattered then, shouldn't you?" I asked

"Don't get smart with me young lady" he hissed, reaching for my arm again

"Don't touch me" I proclaimed "there's no way I'm gonna sweet talk Joey for you"

"You've just made a very big mistake" he informed me, letting go of my arm

I made my way out of the Minute Mart and composed myself before making my way back to mine and Joey's, Derek's statement ringing in my head…


	2. Chapter 2

I composed myself after my run-in with Derek and made my way back to mine and Joey's flat, shutting and bolting the door behind me…

"There you are" he greeted me as I walked into the kitchen where he was making a drink "tea?"

I nodded and smiled before unpacking the shopping bags, pulling my coat off, draping it over the chair of the kitchen table…

"Sweet and sour for dinner, that okay?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as he handed me my tea

He nodded and smiled, kissing me softly before squeezing past me to put the milk back in the fridge. I smiled back and we made our way into the living room, sitting down to snuggle up in front of the TV…

JOEY'S POV:

As always, Lauren was in charge of the remote. She was snuggled into my chest and the remote was on the arm of the chair we were both occupying, her resting on my lap, a blanket draped over us…

"I don't think I can stomach another 2 Broke Girls episode" I admitted, reaching for the remote

Lauren didn't reply. I glanced down at her and she was still awake…

"Lauren? Earth to Lauren?" I asked, clicking my fingers in front of her face

"What?" she snapped, sitting up, turning her head to face me

"I said I don't think I can stomach another 2 Broke Girls. Normally we'd be play-fighting for the remote right now. What's up?" I enquired

"Nothing, change the channel" she sighed "I'm gonna go and make a start on dinner"

I watched as she made her way into the kitchen. I sighed and shook my head, knowing I'd get what was on her mind out of her eventually. I changed the channel and decided to let her cool off…

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen and stood against the worktop, running my hands over my face and through my hair. I composed myself yet again and began to prepare dinner. As I put it onto simmer I made my way back through to Joey who was now engrossed in an episode of Match Of The Day…

"How about you switch that off?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow as I climbed onto his lap, straddling him

"Why should I?" he enquired

"I wanna apologise to you" I informed him "I'm sorry for snapping"

He nodded and kissed my lips softly, his arms wrapping around my waist, holding onto me tightly…

"How long is dinner gonna be?" he questioned

"It's simmering now so half an hour or so" I replied "how come?"

He smirked and moved one of his hands off of my waist, reclining the chair we were both occupying. I giggled softly as his lips connected with mine and moved my hands up to his hair…

"I love you Lauren Branning" he informed me, connecting our lips softly

"I love you too" I mirrored, smiling into the kiss

I pulled away and climbed off of the chair, redressing before making my way into the kitchen to check on dinner, Joey following me through. He grabbed us two beers from the fridge as I handed him his plate and followed him back into the living room, sitting down on the sofa…

"That was amazing" Joey proclaimed as he placed his plate on the coffee table

"I try my best" I informed him as I placed mine on the table too, snuggling into his embrace

More drama to come with Derek. I just wanted a nice, fluffy chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood on the doorstep with Joey, saying goodbye as he made his way to work. He pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me tightly, kissing me softly but passionately, sliding his tongue into my mouth…

"I'll see you tonight" he informed me as he let go of me

I nodded and smiled widely as he walked away through the Square, over to R&R. I shut the door behind me and made my way back into the warmth, heading for a shower before I went and did the food shop…

I left the flat an hour and a half later, making my way through the Square to the supermarket on the high street. As I was making my way back, shopping bags in hand, I popped into R&R to see Joey…

"Hey you, what're you doing here?" he asked, kissing me softly as I climbed onto a barstool

"Thought I'd come and see my man in action. What time are you gonna be home?" I enquired

"Not too late I hope" he informed me "how come?"

"I'm making your favourite, and I've got a surprise for you" I replied

"Really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Really" I mirrored as he wrapped his arms around my waist, standing between my legs

He smirked and placed his lips on mine, the kiss growing passionate before a cough interrupted us…

"I should get going" I admitted as we saw Sharon stood in the doorway "sorry Sharon"

She smiled and I grabbed the shopping bags and my handbag, making my way out of the club and back to the flat. I pulled my keys from my bag and opened the front door, stepping into the warmth of the hallway. As I swapped keys to open our flat door I noticed it was ajar. I swallowed and grabbed my phone, dialling Joey's number…

"It's been three minutes, max. Missing me already?" he asked as he picked up

"We've been burgled" I informed him "the door's been kicked in"

"Okay. Stay there and don't go inside. I'll be there in a minute" he replied

He hung up the phone and so did I. I stood against the wall and waited for Joey to arrive which he did minutes later…

"Stay here, okay? And call the police" he informed me

"Be careful" I proclaimed worriedly as I dialled 999

He nodded and kissed my forehead before pushing the door open, stepping into the flat. As I relayed mine and Joey's details to the police, I couldn't help but look into the flat. It was a mess, a complete and utter mess...

"Are they on their way?" Joey asked as he stepped back into the hallway

"Yeah, they said they'd be about five minutes" I informed him "who would do this Joey?"

"I don't know, babe" he sighed, pulling me into his embrace

An hour later the police finished their investigations and the taking of our statements. We stepped inside and surveyed the damage. The furniture had been turned upside down, the TV had been smashed and all the pictures on the sideboard had been too. I made my way into our bedroom, Joey close behind, the bedroom pretty much the same state as the living room…

"Oh darling, your Dad and I saw the police leave" Mum sighed, pulling me into her

"I better get started on this mess" I admitted, making my way into the kitchen

"I'll give you a hand" Mum informed me, placing her coat and bag down, following me

"Who would do this Mum?" I enquired, the tears springing to my eyes

"Do you not have any idea who it could be?" she questioned

"At first I thought Derek but then I thought no, not so soon after he's got out of prison" I informed her

"You think Derek was behind this? Why didn't you tell the police?" Joey asked

"Darling, if you think this was Derek's doing then you need to tell the police" Dad stated

"Can I just have some time to think please?" I proclaimed, making my way out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind me

As I sat on the bed and thought everything through, it made sense that Derek was behind this. He said I'd pay for not agreeing to help him form a relationship with Joey. I sighed, stood up and made my way out of the room…

"I'm gonna call the police" I informed Mum, Dad and Joey

Joey nodded and pulled me towards him, wrapping his arm around my waist as I picked up the phone and dialled 999…


	4. Chapter 4

"Is there anything else you need to tell us Miss. Branning?" the police officer asked

I swallowed a lump in my throat, knowing the question had been coming since the start of my interview. I nodded and sighed, Joey entwining his hand with mine…

"The day Derek was released" I began, Joey squeezing my hand reassuringly "Derek approached me in the Minute Mart. He told me that I had to help him build a relationship with his son and if I didn't, there'd be consequences"

I glanced at Joey. His facial expression stone cold, not giving anything away…

"Is there anyone that can verify this story?" the police officer questioned

"Yes, Denise Fox. She runs the shop" I informed him

"That'll be all for now. We'll be in contact in due course" he replied "thank you for your time"

"I'll show you out" Joey stated, letting go of my hand and standing up, making his way to the door with the officers

"We'll be off too" Mum informed me, hugging me, Dad doing the same, both of them following the officers out of the flat

Joey shut the door behind him and made his way into the bedroom. I sighed and stood up, following him through…

"Joey" I whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence between us

"Why didn't you tell me what he'd done?" he asked, not turning to face me as he began to tidy up the room

"I couldn't because I knew you'd go mad" I admitted

"And that's why you were quiet the other night, am I right?" he questioned

I nodded, signalling yes…

"You should've told me Lauren" he sighed

"What would you have done, eh?" I enquired "gone over to him and punched him?"

"I don't know" he replied, sitting down on the edge of the bed "it would've just been nice to have been in the loop when you told the police"

"I know it would, and I'm sorry, I really am" I informed him

He turned his head to face me and smiled, pressing his lips onto mine softly…

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and smiled once again… "You know I can't stay mad at you for long"

I smiled back, pressing our lips together once again, the kiss deepening, the tidying of the room being forgotten…

The next morning…

"Really? That's fantastic. Thank you. Bye" I proclaimed, hanging up the phone

"What's fantastic?" Joey asked, walking into the kitchen

"Derek's had a restraining order placed on him. He's not allowed to come near you or me" I informed him

He smiled widely and pulled me against his shirtless body, my hands placing themselves on his arms, moving up and wrapping around his neck, his hands resting on my waist…

"I think this calls for a celebration, don't you?" he questioned

I nodded, biting my lip gently…

"How about you join me in the shower?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded, his lips pressing against mine just once before he led us through to the bathroom…

Don't think a restraining order's gonna stop Mr. Branning, do you?


	5. Chapter 5

"What're you doing here?" I questioned as I made my way up to mine and Joey's flat, Derek stood outside the door

"I wanted to give you a little warning" he informed me "phoning the police and getting a restraining order? Big mistake"

"You think you scare me but you don't. You're nothing but a pathetic, lonely man" I replied "even your family want nothing to do with you. What does that tell you?"

"You little" he proclaimed, holding my face, pushing me against the wall

"Oi! Get your hands off her, now" Joey shouted, hurrying up the path to me

"Ah, Joseph" he chuckled

"No niceties. Go, now" Joey stated, motioning back to the Square

"Just remember what I said Lauren" Derek replied as he walked away

"C'mon, let's get you inside" Joey sighed, unlocking the door and ushering me in "what did he say?"

"It doesn't matter" I assured him "I'm gonna have a bath"

"Lauren" Joey sighed, following me into the bathroom "it does matter. The restraining order's there for a reason and he broke it. You need to tell the police"

"They're not gonna do anything" I informed him as I began to run my bath "they would've kept him in jail otherwise"

"You're running scared" Joey stated "so am I"

"I'm not running scared and I'm certainly not gonna be run out of my home" I replied

"No, neither am I but someone needs to teach him a lesson" he sighed

"Promise me that's not gonna be you? I don't want what happened to you last time to happen again, or worse" I admitted

"And why's that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Because I love you" I informed him, smiling

"Oh really?" he asked "how much?"

"How about I show you?" I suggested "fancy joining me here?"

He nodded and shut the bathroom door behind him…

Sorry for the short chapter but there'll be more next time, I promise!


	6. Chapter 6

_Time of death, 7:30pm…_

"He did what?" Dad proclaimed as Joey relayed the events of Derek's threat

"I told you we shouldn't have said anything" I sighed as Joey sat down next to me

"Seeing as though you're not going to the police I thought your parents would be the next best option" he explained

"You're not going to the police? Lauren, he broke the rules of his restraining order" Mum stated

"What exactly are they gonna do, though? Hmm? A slap on the wrist, that's all he'll get" I asked

"You don't know that unless you try" she replied

"I'm not going to the police, and that's final" I informed them, leaving the room

I sat in my old bedroom, trying hard not to cry when there was a gentle knock at the door…

"Go away" I sighed, burying my head further into the pillow

"I'm sorry" Joey's voice informed me as he entered the room

"I don't know why you had to get them involved" I admitted

"Really? Lauren, they're right. You need to go to the police" he stated

"If that's all you're here to talk about then you can go" I informed him

I raised an eyebrow as he stayed stood to the spot, but he soon joined me on the bed, wrapping his arms around me as we both lay down again…

MAX'S POV:

"Ah, Max, care to join me for a drink?" Derek asked as I walked into the pub that night

"No thanks. I think we need a little chat. Outside" I informed him, making my way out

"What seems to be the problem?" he enquired as we made our way out onto the quiet Square

"You threatening and scaring my daughter is what the matter is" I replied "Derek, she's your niece"

"She and my so called son hate my guts. Why should I be nice to them?" he questioned

"What happened when we were younger? Were you wired wrong or something?" I asked

"Excuse me?" he enquired

"Derek, are you blind?" I questioned "they're happy. Surely you can see that"

"It's wrong. It's your daughter Max" he proclaimed

"And you don't care about your son's happiness, no?" I asked

"He doesn't give a toss about me so why should I about him?" he enquired

"That's what Dad's are meant to do. Even when their son's don't care, they're meant to" I replied

"Just like you did with Bradley?" he questioned

"Don't you dare speak about him" I hissed

"You think you're Mr. Perfect, don't you?" he asked "perfect family. Perfect wife, perfect kids, my son and daughter included. But the truth is your wife's a tart and your daughter's a slag"

I glared at him, not answering him. He chuckled and went to walk away and before I knew what was happening, I'd picked up a brick and sent him flying to the ground…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I left the house later that night, Dad hurrying through the door, Mum giving us a "don't worry, I'll sort it out" look as she shut the door behind us. We made our way down the steps and onto the Square…

"So what do you fancy for dinner?" I asked Joey as we made our way back to the flat

"You" he replied, pulling me in to kiss him, his lips crushing down on mine passionately

JOEY'S POV:

I pulled Lauren in to kiss me, crushing my lips down on hers passionately. We pulled away and I opened my eyes, moving my hands off her waist as I spotted someone lying motionless on the ground…

"Joey, what's the matter?" Lauren asked worriedly, her eyes following my gaze

"Joey, phone an ambulance" she proclaimed as she hurried over to him

I stood frozen to the spot, not being able to comprehend what I was seeing…

"Joey, phone an ambulance" Lauren proclaimed again, snapping me from my trance

I did as she said and pulled my phone from my pocket, dialling 999…

"Ambulance please, Albert Square. It's my Dad, he's unconscious" I informed them

LAUREN'S POV:

The ambulance arrived not long after Joey had called them. I stood up and made my way over to him, entwining my hand in his. People started to make their way out of their houses and the pub as they heard the sirens…

"Lauren darling, what's the matter?" Mum questioned, hurrying over to us

"It's Derek" I informed her, glancing at Joey "he's unconscious"

"Is there a next of kin here?" one of the paramedics asked

"That's me" Joey replied, making his way over to them

"Are you going to come with us?" the paramedic enquired

He glanced at me and nodded, climbing into the back of the ambulance…

"Do you need me and your Dad to take you?" Mum questioned

I nodded and watched as the ambulance drove off as Mum guided me into the house…

JOEY'S POV:

I stood outside Derek's hospital room when Lauren, quickly followed by Alice, Max and Tanya hurried over to me…

"Is there any news?" Alice questioned

Before I could answer, we heard the news… _"Time of death, 7:30pm"_


	7. Chapter 7

JOEY'S POV:

I only just had enough time to catch Alice as she fell to the ground as the time of death was announced. I kept her tight to me but couldn't take my eyes off Lauren who was hugging her Mum and Dad…

LAUREN'S POV:

I walked into the waiting room of the hospital after talking to the police; Joey sat next to a sleeping Alice…

"You okay?" he asked as I sat down next to him

"I should be asking you that" I replied "so, how are you?"

"Numb. He was my Dad and I hated him yet I can't help but miss him" he admitted, sighing

"It's understandable" I informed him, taking his hand in mine "he was still your Dad"

"Yeah, but after everything he did to you. To us" he stated

"Have you cried?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I need to be strong for Alice" he informed me

"Alice is asleep" I replied, motioning to her sleeping figure next to him

He glanced at her and then back to me and then broke down. I pulled him into me and held him whilst he cried…

"How's Joey?" Mum asked as I walked out of the waiting room a little while later

"Better now he's cried" I informed her "are you and Dad going?"

"Yeah. We were just coming to see if you, Joey and Alice wanted a lift?" she questioned

"I'll go and get them and we'll meet you out front" I replied

She nodded and smiled weakly as I made my way back into the waiting room where Alice had just woken up…

"Your Mum and Dad haven't left yet have they?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow

"No. I said we'd meet them out front. I think we should get out of here" I admitted

"Yeah" Joey replied in agreement with me, standing up, taking Alice's hand as the three of us left the hospital

The drive home was silent. We arrived back on the Square and Alice climbed out of the car, staring the cordoned off spot of the Square…

"C'mon, let's get you inside" Joey stated, wrapping his arms around her

"Do you mind if I stay with you and Lauren tonight?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

Joey glanced at me and I nodded. We all made our way into the house as Alice got her things together, the three of us leaving. Later on, I sat in bed waiting for Joey to appear after he finished getting Alice settled…

"Is she asleep?" I questioned

"Yeah" he replied, stripping out of his clothes before climbing into bed

"Good. And how are you?" I enquired

"Okay. I don't know what I would've done without you" he admitted

"You'd have got through somehow" I replied "you're Joey Branning"

He scoffed… "That doesn't mean anything"

"It does to me" I informed him "you're the man I love"

"I was never good enough for him" he sighed "never good enough to be his son"

"Stop torturing yourself, please" I begged

"I should've been his son when he wanted me to be. Maybe then none of this would've happened" he stated

"And what would've happened to me? To us?" I asked "we wouldn't be here now"

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes as I said that, knowing how much of a struggle it had been to get to this point… "I'm never gonna stop fighting for us. Never"

Joey turned his head to me and smiled weakly, pulling me into him… "I didn't mean to make you cry"

"It's not you" I assured him "it's everything. Today, this last month, everything"

"Look at me" he demanded, tilting my chin up so my face met his "let's make a promise, okay? From now on, we look forward, no looking back. We're free"

I nodded and smiled weakly, Joey using the pads of his thumbs to wipe away my tears…


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter for Christmas, and possibly until after New Year too. Thank you to the girls abieetulaoliver, francescaalycex, emilia_jayne, zoe_finlay92 and itsciaraxxx for their reviews, love, help and support. Merry Christmas, everyone!

The day of Derek's funeral arrived quicker than expected. I made my way into the bedroom after checking Alice was okay to see Joey struggling to do up his tie…

"I'm all fingers and thumbs" he sighed, turning to face me as I walked in, shutting the door to

"It's expected. Come here" I replied, beckoning him towards me as I tied his tie

"What would I do without you, eh?" he questioned, placing his hands on my arms

I didn't answer, just smiled as he leaned in to kiss me. As our lips were about to touch…

"Joey, Lauren, the cars are here" Alice's voice informed us from the living room

I smiled reassuringly at Joey once again, entwining my hand with his as we made our way out of the room. He smiled at Alice and she linked her arm with his as the three of us made our way out of the flat, the hearse and the cars pulling up outside my Mum and Dad's...

"What's the matter?" I asked Joey as we stood outside the church

"I can't go in there. I can't bury him" he admitted

"Joey, look. Alice needs you. Look at her" I proclaimed as she was embraced by my Mum "she needs you to stand by her side as you both say goodbye. I promise, I'm not gonna leave"

"You don't wanna be here, do you?" he enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Not particularly" I admitted "but you need me here, and so does Alice. I'm staying"

He smiled and kissed me softly, both of us pulling away as the vicar made his way outside to escort the coffin in, along with the rest of the congregation…

"I'll go" I informed Joey as halfway through the service Alice ran out

He nodded and squeezed my hand reassuringly before I let it go, hurrying out of the church after Alice. I found her sat on a bench, wiping her tears away with the back of her sleeve…

"Silly me forgetting to bring tissues to a funeral" she chuckled, sniffling a couple of times

"Here" I stated "are you okay? What's wrong?"

"I can't be in there saying goodbye to a man I hate" she admitted, sighing, wiping her eyes

"You didn't hate him though?" I questioned, confused

"I did Lauren" she informed me "I just wanted to like him because I thought there was a bit of good in him"

"Why haven't you admitted this before?" I enquired, shocked and confused

"Joey would've been right, and he'd have rubbed it in my face" she replied

"No he wouldn't. He's not like that" I informed her

"Not anymore. You've made him a better person, Lauren" she stated

"I've only fallen in love" I chuckled lightly

"And so has he. Thank you for making him a better man" she proclaimed

I smiled and squeezed her hand reassuringly… "Do you wanna stay out here until it's over?"

"No, Joey needs us" she replied, standing up, wiping her eyes one more time before we made our way back into the church

As the service continued Joey entwined our hands again, and I saw a few stray tears fall down his cheeks. I rested my head against his arm, rubbing my free hand up and down comfortingly. After it was all over…

"Is Dad okay, Mum?" I asked as I made my way into the kitchen with an empty plate

"I'm not too sure darling" she informed me "I think it's all a bit of a shock for him"

"He just seems on edge. I've noticed every time the doorbell rings he jumps" I admitted

Mum looked at me and smiled weakly, she knew something was up with him as well as I did. I refilled the plate of food and made my way back into the living room, setting it on the table before making my way over to Joey and Alice who were sat on the sofa…

"You two okay? Is there anything I can get you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"You sit down, babe" Joey replied "I'll get us some drinks"

I smiled and sat down in his place as he stood up; making his way over to the table that was full of drinks…

"Is your Dad okay? He seems on edge" Alice questioned

"Me and Mum have just said the same thing. I'm not too sure" I admitted

"I'm sure it's nothing too bad. Probably just today" she replied "thanks Joey"

I smiled as Joey handed Alice her drink and then me mine, sitting down on the arm of the chair. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, tracing patterns onto my clothed covered skin with his fingertips. As the wake was winding up and people were leaving…

"You get off darling" Mum stated as she walked into the living room where I was clearing up

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah. I think there're two people over there who need you" she informed me, motioning to Joey and Lauren

I smiled and hugged her, saying goodbye to my Dad and Abi as they made their way into the room before the three of us left the house, walking across the Square and back to the flat…

"Is Alice okay? I've asked her why she ran out of the church but she won't tell me" Joey asked as he entered the kitchen that night where I was cooking us dinner

"Things just got too much" I informed him, smiling weakly as I turned to face him

"There's something more, I can tell" he replied "Lauren, what aren't you telling me?"

"It's nothing, okay. Just leave it" I proclaimed, grabbing a hold of my arm

"Lauren, you're keeping a secret from me that involves my sister. I want to know" he stated

"It's not my secret to tell" I sighed "can you let go of me please? You're hurting me"

He sighed and let me go as I walked out of the room. I walked through the living room and over to the spare bedroom, knocking on Alice's door…

"Hey, you okay?" she questioned as I peaked my head around the door

"You need to tell him, Al" I sighed "I hate lying to him"

"Has something happened?" she asked, raising an eyebrow "I heard raised voices"

"He wanted to know what was wrong with you and I told him it's not my secret to tell" I informed her

She sighed and nodded, standing up off the bed, following me out into the living room…

"Joey, can we go for a walk please?" Alice asked as he walked through from the kitchen

He nodded and smiled weakly at me, grabbing his coat from the back of the sofa as Alice grabbed her coat and handbag, both of them leaving the flat. As I put the tea onto simmer, I made my way through to the bedroom to get changed, Joey entering as I pulled a t-shirt over my head…

"Did I do that to you?" he asked, motioning to a mark on my arm

I nodded… "You were upset, angry even. It's fine"

"I hurt you" he replied "I never meant to do that. Alice told me everything"

"Now can you see why I didn't wanna say anything?" I questioned

"Yeah, I can. I'm sorry I tried to force you into telling me" he stated

"It's fine" I assured him, smiling weakly

"Does it hurt?" he questioned, moving further towards me, stroking his fingertips over the mark on my arm

I shook my head, signalling no. He smiled weakly and our eyes locked, our gazes burning into each other before our lips locked in a soft but passionate kiss…

"I love you" he informed me

"I love you too" I mirrored


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since the moment in the kitchen where Joey had grabbed my arm, and the moment in the bedroom when he'd spotted the purpling bruise on my arm I'd been on edge around him, not knowing if or when he'd lash out…

"I'm gonna go to the shops. Is there anything you want?" I asked Joey as he sat in the living room

"No thanks" he replied

I pulled my coat on and grabbed my bag…

"Hang on, where's my kiss?" he questioned

I swallowed and kissed his lips softly before leaving the flat, making my way out onto the Square. I sighed and collected myself, making my way over to the Minute Mart…

"Thanks, Denise" I replied, making my way out of the shop

"Lauren, darling" Mum shouted as I was making my way across the Square

"Hi, Mum" I greeted her, smiling as she reached me

"Hi darling" she mirrored "how do you fancy a coffee?"

I glanced between the caf and the flat, nodding at her, the smile wide on her face as we made our way into the caf. Mum ordered our drinks and I grabbed us a table, pulling my coat off…

"What's that?" she questioned as she made her way back over to me, drinks in hand

"I spilled my coffee the other morning" I admitted, sighing as I pulled my sleeve further down

"It looks nasty, darling. Have you got cream or something?" she enquired

I nodded and smiled, taking a sip of my coffee. Fifteen minutes later we said our goodbyes and I left, making my way back to the flat…

"Where've you been?" Joey asked as I walked in "you've just missed out joining me in the shower"

"Oh, have I? Never mind. There's always next time" I replied as I made my way into the kitchen

"How about you leave dinner till later and join me in the bedroom?" he suggested, wrapping his arms around my waist

I flinched, his hands tight. I sighed and recoiled, moving out of his embrace to unpack the shopping…

"What's up?" he questioned "you're normally eager to join me when you've missed me in the shower. Do you not remember last time? "I'm sure you can be tempted to take another one?"

"I'm just not in the mood, Joey" I sighed "not a crime, is it?"

"No, but you've not been in the mood for days. Every time I try and get close to you, you pull away" he sighed "are you going off me? Have you fallen out of love with me?"

"No, of course I haven't" I proclaimed, reaching out to stroke his face

"Then what is it? Talk to me, Lauren. Please" he begged

"Go and get dressed and then we will" I replied, pulling away to finish unpacking the shopping

He nodded and made his way into the bedroom, returning a few minutes later fully dressed…

"Beer?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and lifted myself up onto the worktop, Joey handing me my beer…

"So, what's up?" he questioned, taking a sip of his beer as I did the same

I took a deep breath and exhaled… "I'm on edge when I'm around you now"

"Why?" he enquired

"This" I admitted, motioning to my arm

"So you're frightened of me? That's what you're saying?" he asked, tears in his eyes

"No, I'm not frightened. God no" I proclaimed "I know you'd never hurt me but this, it just puts things into perspective"

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You have a temper, Joey. I've known that since day one. I just never thought I'd see it, especially around me" I explained

"I didn't mean to hurt you" he replied "I was just angry because Alice was keeping something from me"

"I know she was. Joey, I hate feeling this way" I admitted as I watched his facial expression

"Come here, please" he begged, motioning for me to move towards him

I did as he asked and stepped down from the worktop, walking towards him. He entwined his hands with mine and sighed, resting his forehead against mine…

"I hate that I've made you feel this way, and if you want me to go or to sleep on the sofa then I will" he began "I never meant to hurt you. I'd never hurt you, Lauren. I never could"

"I know" I assured him "it just came as a shock"

"I know it did, and I'm so, so sorry it happened" he replied

I smiled weakly and nodded, staring into his eyes, nothing but guilt and sadness for his actions in them…

"I love you" I informed him

"I love you too" he mirrored

I watched as Joey moved his lips towards mine and kissed me gently. He went to pull away and I stopped him, running my tongue along his bottom lip, his mouth opening wider, our tongues beginning to battle against one another for dominance. I smiled into the kiss as he moved me backwards to the worktop I'd just been sat on and lifted me up, sitting me back down. I giggled as his hands trailed down my arms, tickling me. He pulled my top off and threw it to the floor, his shirt being discarded too. Quickly enough we were both naked and he entered me suddenly, the days of not being together exploding into a burst of sexual frustration for us both. I wrapped my arms around his neck, digging my fingers into his shoulder blades as he thrust into me quickly and sharply, his lips attaching themselves to my breast, loud moans escaping my lips as the pleasure only continued to intensify. My orgasm hit and I buried my head into his shoulder, regaining my breath as he did the same…

"Joey" I whispered into the silent room as our breathing returned to normal "take me to bed"

He smiled and lifted me down from the counter, my legs around his waist as he carried me into the bedroom, our lips not leaving one another's as we walked from the kitchen, through the living room and into our bedroom…


	10. Chapter 10

"Are you and Luce gonna come to the club when you're done?" Joey asked as he got organised for his night shift and I got organised for my girls night out

"Yeah, probably" I informed him "as long as drinks will be on the house?"

"Anything for my beautiful girlfriend. I'll see you later" he replied, kissing me softly

I nodded and pulled away, finishing off the last few preparations to my outfit, the buzzer ringing, signalling Lucy's arrival as I grabbed my handbag and made my way out of the flat…

"Luc, you look hot" I proclaimed as I took in her appearance

"Thanks. So do you. Shall someone be getting lucky tonight?" I questioned

"Maybe, if he's lucky" I chuckled, linking our arms as we made our way across to The Vic

_The night started off well but began to get worse as Lucy introduced us to these two men, one who wouldn't leave me alone. I sighed as I made my way to the bar to get another drink, wanting to numb the boringness of his personality…_

"Lauren, babe, don't you think you should call it a night?" Dad suggested

"Get off me, Dad" I proclaimed, pulling his hand away from my arm

He sighed and walked away. Little did I know, he was phoning Joey to inform him of my antics…

JOEY'S POV:

I was on my break when my phone rang, Max's number appearing on-screen…

"Hi Max, is everything okay?" I questioned as I answered his phone call

"Um, no, not really. I think you need to get to the Vic" he admitted

"What? How come? I'm meant to be meeting Lauren here soon" I informed him

"Yeah, I don't think that'll be happening tonight, Joey. Just get down here, now" he replied

I sighed and hung up as he did the same, grabbing my jacket from the back of the chair, hurrying out of the club. I walked into the pub and saw the most shocking sight I'd seen in a while, Lauren dancing on the bar, Fatboy, Max, Alfie and Jack trying to coax her down…

"Lauren" I shouted, her eyes locking with mine "home. Now"

She let Alfie and co help her down and I grabbed her bag and jacket, making my way out of the pub, her following me back to the flat. I made my way inside and grabbed a beer, opening it, taking a long gulp as Lauren made her way into the kitchen…

"What the hell got into you tonight, eh?" I enquired

"I was just having a life, Joey" she replied, running the tap, filling up a glass with water

"Fun? You looked like a hooker in a brothel" I admitted, taking another sip of my beer

"Gee, nice to know what you really think of me" she chuckled

"You were dancing on the bar of your boozer, Lauren" I sighed

"I was having fun, until you showed up" she informed me

"So what would have happened if I hadn't of come to get you, hmm?" I asked "I saw all those guys ogling you. You're telling me you wouldn't have let one of them take you home?"

I regretted the words coming out of my mouth as soon as they had and was soon met by a harsh and stinging slap across the face, Lauren making her way out of the room, me throwing the beer bottle at the wall, it almost hitting her. I sighed and heard the front door slam shut and I fell to the ground and sobbed, not just because of the argument and our problems, but because I was turning into my Dad…

LAUREN'S POV:

I slammed the door of the flat shut and walked out onto the Square, walking down through the deserted market. I made my way to the war memorial and sat down, letting the tears fall freely…

JOEY'S POV:

I was still sat on the kitchen floor, my eyes stinging from the tears I'd cried. I sniffed and stood up, trying to compose myself as the front door shut again and Lauren walked back into the kitchen…

"Why're you crying?" she questioned "I should be the one doing that after you called me a, what was it? A hooker in a brothel?"

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean any of it" I admitted, stepping towards her, her taking a step back

"So you didn't mean what you said about me cheating on you either?" she asked

"No, I didn't mean any of it. What I meant to say is that you're a different person when you're drunk" I informed her

"Yeah, a much more fun one" she sighed

"Not to me, you're not. You're as fun as fun gets when you're sober" I admitted

She smiled weakly and sighed… "Why're you crying?"

"I'm turning into my Dad. He did exactly what I did to you, only the bottle hit my Mum in the back of the head and knocked her unconscious. I was seven. Alice was four. He just left her there, bleeding to death. I had to ring an ambulance" I explained

"Joey, why didn't you tell me this?" she asked, making her way over to me, pulling me into her embrace tightly as I began to cry

"It's not something you really wanna remember. Your Mum being motionless on the floor. Having to try and hide it from your sister and the neighbours" I replied

Lauren didn't reply, she just hugged me tightly as I continued to cry. A few moments later I pulled away…

"I promise, nothing like this will ever happen again" I assured her "you're my life, Lauren. Without you in it, I'd die"

"Good job you're not gonna lose me then, isn't it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and pressed my lips to hers tenderly and passionately, pulling away before resting our foreheads together…


	11. Chapter 11

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning, wrapped in Joey's embrace, both of us still naked from our night of passion. I smiled as I stroked the side of his face lightly, him stirring, sleepily opening his eyes…

"Morning beautiful" he whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my lips as he stroked his hand down the side of my bare waist

"Mm, morning" I mirrored, shutting my eyes contentedly, his hand moving inwards

I laid my head back in the pillow as Joey climbed on top of me, his hand moving towards my mound, stroking up and down, entering a finger, a gasp escaping my lips…

"Hold that thought" I sighed as the doorbell rang

"Ignore it. They'll go away" he replied, continuing his ministrations

"You wish. I won't be long" I informed him, kissing his lips gently, climbing out of bed, wrapping my dressing gown around my waist

I walked out to the door, opening it… "Peter"

"Hi, Lauren" he greeted me "long time no see"

"Yeah, tell me about it. What're you doing here?" I questioned

"I'm just having a flying visit, seeing Dad, Lucy and Bobby. Thought we might be able to catch up?" he suggested

"Yeah, maybe" I replied, smiling as Joey walked out of the flat, wrapping his arm around my waist

"Alright mate, I'm guessing you're Joey? Lucy's filled me in" Peter introduced himself

"Yeah, I am. And you are?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Peter, Lucy's brother" I informed him, smiling lightly

"Right, well sorry to break this up but Lauren and I have a busy day ahead" Joey replied

"Course. Sorry for dropping by unexpectedly. I'll see you around, Lauren" he stated

I nodded and smiled, shutting the door behind me as we walked back into our flat…

"Did you have to be so abrupt?" I enquired, shutting our flat door

"That guy's your ex, Lauren" he sighed, walking into the kitchen

"Yeah, and? Joey, he's my ex. Ancient history. You're the one I'm with. You're the one I've been with for the last five years. You're the one I love" I informed him

"I know, but it's him. He rattles me" he admitted

"Why does he? He's not after anything if that's what you're implying. Peter's not like that" I replied

Joey sighed and nodded, wrapping his arms around my waist as I flicked the kettle on, organising us a drink and some breakfast. Later on that afternoon…

"How come you're going so early?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked out of the bedroom, following Joey

"There's an order coming" he informed me "but you're more than welcome to join me"

"No, I'm gonna stay in" I replied "but I'll see you tonight"

He nodded and I walked with him to the front door, him kissing me passionately before walking out of the front door, me watching as he walked away until he was out of sight, shutting the door behind me…

JOEY'S POV:

I was walking down to R&R when I bumped into someone, Peter…

"Sorry mate" I stated

"It's fine. Listen, you and Lauren? How serious is it?" he questioned

"Very serious. We've been together five years and we live together" I replied

"But you're cousins? Isn't that creepy?" he asked

"No, not for us and not for anyone else" I informed him "what're you trying to say?"

"Nothing, just that I was Lauren's first love. She'll end up coming back to me" he sighed

I could feel my blood boiling in my veins and before I knew it, my fist connected with his face…

"What the hell, Joey?" Lucy proclaimed, hurrying over to her brother

"Tell him to stay the hell away from Lauren" I shouted, making my way to R&R

"Joey, is that you? Can you come in here a sec?" Sharon asked from the office

I sighed and made my way in, peeling my coat off, grabbing a towel for my bleeding fist…

"What happened?" she enquired worriedly

"I punched a jerk off" I sighed, sitting down opposite her

"Care to tell me who this jerk off was? Anyone I know?" she asked

"Yeah, Peter Beale. He said he was gonna get Lauren back" I admitted

"So you punched him? Joey" she sighed

LAUREN'S POV:

The doorbell rang and I made my way to open it, shocked to see Lucy and Peter standing there, Peter holding his eye…

"Tell your crazy boyfriend, cousin, whatever he is to stay away from my brother" she shouted

"Nice to see you too, Lucy" I sighed "what did you do Peter? Did you rile him or something?"

"Lauren, I can't believe you're even saying that" he admitted "you know that's not me"

"Joey wouldn't just punch you for nothing" I replied

"Well he did. Guess he's insecure" he stated "c'mon Luce, let's go"

I watched as they walked away and sighed, running my hands through my hair and over my face before grabbing my jacket, making my way to R&R…

JOEY'S POV:

The buzzer to R&R rang and Sharon answered it, buzzing whoever was at the door in. She stood up, leaving the room as Lauren walked in…

"So, I've just had Peter and Lucy at our door" she admitted as she walked in

"Let me guess, Peter revelled in telling you that my anger got the better of me?" he asked

"Something like that. Joey, why?" I questioned, kneeling in front of him

"He was bragging that he'd get you back" he admitted "I snapped. Lauren, I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me"

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere" I assured him "me and you are in this together"

He smiled weakly and looked up, locking his eyes with mine, placing a gentle kiss on my lips…


	12. Chapter 12

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I made my way out of bed early that morning, Joey still fast asleep. I sighed as I watched him sleeping, getting angrier with Peter by the second for riling him last night. I pulled out some clothes from my wardrobe, making my way into the bathroom to change. After getting washed and dressed I left the house, heading to the Beale household…

"Lauren, what a nice surprise" Peter greeted me, his eye turning purple

"Joey did a good job" I stated, sighing heavily "why did you say what you said to him?"

"You believe him over me?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Of course I do, Peter. He's my boyfriend. He's the most important thing in my life and has been for five years" I informed him

"But Lauren, I was your first love" he sighed, going to take a hold of my hands

"Yes, you were, but with Joey, our love is different. It's more intense, more passionate. I have different feelings for him than I did for you. Did being past tense" I explained

"I'm gonna get you back, Lauren. Just you wait and see" he replied

I sighed and rolled my eyes, walking out of the Beale's back garden and onto the Square. I decided to head over to Mum's, letting myself in…

"Hello darling" Mum greeted me as she walked down the stairs "are you okay?"

"Not really. Can we talk please?" I questioned

"Course. Come through" she replied, motioning to the kitchen, me following her "so, what's up?"

"Peter" I sighed

"Peter? As in Peter Beale?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, he's back on the Square and he's trying to meddle with Joey and me" I admitted

"Darling, you and Joey are made of strong stuff. You've overcome so many obstacles, Peter Beale will be no different" she assured me, handing me my cup of tea

"You always have the right thing to say" I informed her

"That's because I'm your Mum, and that's what Mum's do" she replied

I smiled and she sat down opposite me, squeezing my hand gently as we continued to chit chat. Half an hour later, I made my way back to the flat, entering as Joey walked out of the bedroom…

"How're you feeling?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow

"Okay. My hand's sore though. Have we got any ice?" he questioned

"Yeah, in the freezer" I informed him "don't be mad but I went to see Peter"

"You did what?" he proclaimed, turning back to face me "alone? Lauren"

"I went to tell him that he's not gonna split me and you up, which he's not" I informed him

"And now he's gonna be trying even harder to" he sighed

"Yeah, I'm afraid he is. He admitted to me he was gonna get me back" I admitted

"I'm gonna kill him" he proclaimed, marching towards the front door

"And what good's that gonna do?" I questioned, holding onto his chest "he'll call the police. I'm surprised he hasn't done already"

Joey began to calm down. I moved my lips to his, just as the doorbell rang…

"I'll get it" I informed him

He nodded and I made my way out to the door, opening it to see two policemen stood in front of me…

"Can I help you, officers?" I asked

"We're looking for a Joseph Branning?" one enquired

"That's me. What seems to be the problem officers?" Joey questioned

"An allegation of assault has been made against you by a Peter Beale?" one enquired

"Yeah, I hit him" he admitted "but he was saying stuff about my girlfriend"

"I'm afraid you're gonna have to come with us" the policeman informed us

I stood there, not being able to do anything as Joey was handcuffed and led away to the police car that was parked outside the flat, Whitney hurrying over to me…

"Lauren, what's happened?" she asked worriedly, embracing me tightly

"Peter Beale is what's happened" I informed her, pulling away as the police car drove out of the Square


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to emiliajayne as it's her birthday tomorrow. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, babe…

I sat in the police station reception area, waiting to hear news on Joey…

"Lauren Branning?" the officer on the desk asked me

"Yeah, that's me. Is Joey okay? When can he come home?" I enquired

"He can't, I'm afraid. He's been charged and denied bail" he informed me

"What? You're joking, right!" I proclaimed

"Miss, if you don't calm down, you'll be spending a night in the cells with your boyfriend too" the officer warned

I sighed and watched as Joey was taken through to the cells. I smiled weakly at him, tears in my eyes as he mouthed "I love you" to me. I watched as he was led out of sight and I turned away, grabbing my things before heading back to the Square. I'd rang Mum and asked her to meet me at the flat, which she did…

"Oh darling, he'll be out before you know it" she assured me

"You. You. This is all your fault" I proclaimed as she and I walked through the market and I spotted Peter

"Lauren" Mum called after me as I stormed over to him

"Woah, what's the matter?" he asked, feigning innocence

"Joey's been charged with assault thanks to you" I informed him

"Good riddance to bad rubbish is what I say" he chuckled "paves way for you and I to get back together then doesn't it?"

"Stay away from my daughter, Peter" Mum sighed, guiding me into the house

I know it's only a short chapter but I feel like crap. Hopefully more tomorrow, and more Peter trouble too!


	14. Chapter 14

TANYA'S POV:

I watched as from the moment Lauren was told Joey was being charged with assault, her life come crashing down around her. Merely a few months ago, she'd had everything. A loving boyfriend, a home, a life, and a good one at that, and now what did she have? Nothing. I sighed as she got herself ready for yet another night out on the town, still not having fully recovered from the last night's bender. I sighed as she left the house without saying goodbye, knowing full well what I had to do…

"Where're you going?" Max asked as I left the kitchen

"To put things right" I informed him, walking down the hallway, grabbing my coat on the way to the front door

I made my way out of the house and across to the Beale's house, knocking on the door…

"Tanya, can I help you?" Lucy questioned as she opened the door to me

"I hope so. Is Peter in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded and disappeared, Peter returning in her place a few minutes later. I didn't say anything, just took his arm and dragged him across to the Vic…

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" he enquired

"That" I informed him, motioning to Lauren "that's all she's been doing since you got Joey put away. You're the only one that can do something, Peter. Please"

"So you want me to just let Joey get away with hitting me? What if he does it to Lauren?" he asked

"He wouldn't harm a hair on her. I know that. If you cared about Lauren then you'd do something to make her happy again" I replied

I glanced at Peter, watching as his facial expression changed as he watched Lauren down shot after shot after shot, not caring about anything or anyone. He sighed and nodded, making his way out of the pub and onto the Square, me following him…

"I'll call the police and tell them to drop the charges" he informed me

"Thank you, Peter" I sighed with relief "thank you"

He smiled and nodded, making his way back into the house as I made my way back to mine…

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up the next morning on the sofa, having passed out from the night's activities. I glanced around the room as I came to, empty takeaway boxes scattered around the room. I sighed and pulled myself off of the sofa, making my way through to the kitchen, Mum and Dad sat eating breakfast…

"Morning" they both greeted me in unison

"Morning" I sighed as I poured myself a cup of coffee, sitting down at the table

"What plans do you have for today?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know. Shower, get changed, get drunk again" I admitted

"Well, I was thinking, instead of the getting drunk part, how about you and I go to town and treat ourselves? Splash a bit of cash?" she suggested

"Yeah, whatever" I replied

"Great, well go hop in the shower then" she proclaimed

"What now?" I questioned, confused

"Yeah, we haven't got all day" she sighed

I sighed and made my way upstairs to the bathroom…

TANYA'S POV:

"What have you got planned Tanya Branning?" Max asked as I began to clear away the breakfast things

"Joey's been released today" I informed him "and so I wanna keep Lauren sober"

"How did you manage to make that happen?" he questioned, shocked "I'm impressed"

"I took Peter to the Vic and showed him what he's doing is doing to our daughter" I explained "he soon changed his mind"

He smiled and kissed my neck softly, a giggle escaping my lips as he continued to press kisses to my skin, turning me around to face him, placing a kiss on my lips…

LAUREN'S POV:

After a good day with Mum, even though I wouldn't admit it, we made our way back to the Square, puling up in her car outside Number 5…

"I think I'm gonna go home tonight" I admitted

"That's probably a good idea. We're a little bit cramped" Mum replied, smiling

"Thanks for everything, Mum" I sighed, hugging her before we climbed out of the car

She smiled once again and we climbed out of the car, our belongings in hand…

"Hello beautiful" Joey greeted me as I walked into the house


	15. Chapter 15

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Hello, beautiful"_

I couldn't stop my mouth from continuously opening and closing as I took in the sight of my boyfriend, the boyfriend who I'd missed being stood in front of me…

"Are you gonna say something or are you just gonna stand there catching flies?" Joey asked

"Hi" I whispered, not believing he was real

"Lauren, he is real, darling. Watch" Mum informed me, pinching his skin

"Ow, Tanya" he proclaimed, rubbing his arm

I chuckled lightly and moved towards him, hugging him tightly, his hands burning holes into my skin as they held my waist. I pulled away and cupped his face, kissing him passionately…

"Joey and I are gonna get off" I informed Mum and Dad a little while later

"Let me guess, you've got a lot of catching up to do?" Mum asked, standing up too

I nodded and smiled, buying my head into Joey's chest with embarrassment as we made our way into the hallway to grab our things. We said our goodbyes to them and made our way out the front door, down the steps and back across to the flat. I unlocked the door and sighed as I walked in…

"Lauren, have we been burgled?" Joey asked, dumping his things on the floor

"No" I admitted "I've just been on a bit of a downward spiral while you've been gone"

"Yeah, I can see" he replied

"How about you get yourself changed and I'll get this place tidied up?" I suggested

"I think it can wait for a little bit longer" he informed me, pulling me into the bedroom

Joey shut the door behind us and pressed me up against it, holding my wrists above my head, his lips attacking mine, moving downwards to my neck and across my chest. All I wanted to do was entwine my hands in his hair but his grasp wouldn't let go, no matter how much I tried to make him relent. He finally let go of one of my wrists as he began to work on unbuttoning my shirt with the other, pulling it from my body, his lips attacking the bare skin again. I gasped as my back hit the bed and my bra was pulled off. I felt Joey's lips curve into a smirk as he continued to kiss down my body, taking a breast into my mouth, fingering the other one simultaneously. I moaned, entwining my hands in his hair as he draped my legs over his shoulders…

Joey continued his path down my body, my hands tightening in his hair as he flattened his tongue against my mound. I moaned as he began to lick and suck, the moans increasing in volume as he added his fingers to the mix. My orgasm hit and he kissed his way up my body, eventually meeting my lips…

"I missed you" he whispered into our kiss as he entered me

"I missed you too" I mirrored as we began to move, our hips in sync

He smiled and pressed his lips to mine again, our tongues fighting for dominance…

"I love you, Joey Branning" I informed him as we lay together later that evening

"I love you too, Lauren Branning" he mirrored, kissing my lips softly


	16. Chapter 16

"What's that?" Joey asked as I looked at the leaflet that had come through our door that morning

"It's an invitation to Lucy's birthday party, for the both of us" I informed him "do you wanna go?"

"Not particularly no, but I guess I gotta face Peter Beale sooner or later" he replied

"No bust ups, okay? Lucy's my best friend. She deserves a good night" I stated

Joey nodded in understanding and kissed me softly, taking my hand as he led me through to the bathroom…

"I can't, Joey" I sighed "I have things to do"

"Screw things. They can wait. This" he replied, motioning down to his groin "and me can't"

I chuckled and pressed my lips against his as he continued to drag me into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind us. Later that afternoon, as I was making my way back to the flat…

"Lauren" Lucy shouted as I was about to unlock my door

"Hey, thanks for the invite tonight. It means a lot to Joey and me" I admitted

"You're welcome. No bust ups tonight though, please" she begged

"Joey's gonna be on his best behaviour, I promise" I assured her, smiling

She nodded… "I'll see you at eight then"

I nodded in agreement and smiled, making my way into the house. I glanced at the clock and decided to have something to eat before starting to get myself organised…

"Joey, will you hurry? We're gonna be late" I shouted into the bedroom

"It's your fault for looking so good in just a towel" he sighed, making his way out of the room

"If you had a bit more self control then we wouldn't be running late" I informed him, smiling

He smirked and checked his appearance in the living room mirror before we left the flat, making our way round to R&R, the security guard letting us in as soon as we arrived…

"Thanks for coming you guys. Great to see you, Joey" Lucy greeted us

"Thanks Luc. I'll go get us some drinks" Joey informed me

I nodded and handed Lucy her present, watching as she put her drink down and opened the present, smiling widely as she saw we'd bought her a watch she'd been after…

"Thank you" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly as Joey made his way back over "and thank you to you too"

"It was Lauren's idea, not mine. Happy Birthday, Luc" he replied, kissing her cheek

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta go mingle" she replied

We nodded and Joey wrapped his arm around my waist. I watched his eyes scanning the room for Peter, narrowing as he entered the club, another girl on his arm…

"At least I don't have to worry about him trying it on with you tonight" he sighed, taking a sip of his beer

I smiled and leant up to kiss him softly…

LUCY'S POV:

"You wanna do what?" I asked, shocked by Peter's suggestion

"I want you to come on to Joey. That way, Lauren will get drunk and I'll escort her home" he informed me

"Peter, what has gotten into you?" I questioned, shocked

"I want her back, sis" he sighed "and I know she wants me too"

"Sorry to say this but I don't think she does" I replied, motioning to where Joey and Lauren were dancing and laughing together

"That's all an act. I'm the first guy she loved. Hell I'm the only guy she's ever loved. You've even said it yourself, their relationship's wrong" he stated

"That's before I saw them in love. Peter, they're happy. If you care about Lauren at all then you'll leave them, and this whole stupid idea alone" I proclaimed "I'm off to enjoy my party"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had gone to get us another drink when Peter made his way over to me…

"What do you want, Peter?" I questioned, sighing heavily

"I thought you might wanna take the opportunity to thank me for getting your boyfriend out of prison" he replied

"Thanks. Is that everything?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, going to walk away

"Lauren, can we not talk? Somewhere more private?" he enquired

"No, because I'm on a night out with my boyfriend, and I won't have it ruined by you" I informed him

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren made her way over to me at the bar…

"Do you think we can cancel those drinks and go home please?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. What's wrong?" I questioned worriedly

"Peter being his usual self. I just wanna go, Joey" she admitted

"Okay, you say goodbye to Luc and I'll get our coats" I informed her

She nodded and disappeared again, saying goodbye to Lucy. I smiled as she reappeared a few minutes later. I held out her coat for her and she slipped her arms in, linking her arm with mine as we left…

Wanted to make Lucy look the good girl for once. How did I do?


	17. Chapter 17

"Lauren" Peter shouted as I made my way across the Square back to mine and Joey's flat

"What do you want, Peter?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I just wanted to see if you and Joey had a good night last night. You left rather early" he questioned

"We had a great night, thanks. We just wanted some time alone" I informed him

"You really know how to make me jealous, don't you?" he enquired

"I'm not trying to make you jealous. Don't you get it? I'm not interested" I proclaimed

Before I knew what was happening, Peter's lips were on mine. I pushed him away, shoving him into one of the market pitches…

"What the hell, Peter? You know I'm with Joey" I shouted, hurrying back to the flat

JOEY'S POV:

"Hey, hey, hey, what's with the banging? What's the matter?" I asked as Lauren walked in

"Peter's just kissed me" she admitted, sighing heavily

"He's what? He's dead" I proclaimed, making my way out of the flat, Lauren following

I made my way out onto the Square and marched over to Peter, grabbing him by the lapels of his t-shirt…

"Gonna hit me again, are you? This time in front of witnesses" he chuckled

"Why the hell did you kiss Lauren?" I asked

"She told you that, did she? Sorry mate but she kissed me" he replied

"No I did not" she proclaimed "I love Joey, Peter. Can you not see that?"

"I thought you did but your lips on mine said differently" he stated

"What's going on here?" Lucy questioned, making her way over

"Ah, here she is. The puppeteer" Peter chuckled

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"All of this. The games, everything, have been her ideas" he informed us

"Excuse me?" I enquired "so what you're saying is that this was all Lucy? Why?"

"She wants Joey, and she won't stop. That's why I'm back here" he explained

"Peter, tell the truth" Lucy proclaimed, tears springing to her eyes

"I am sis. I'm sorry, I just can't lie anymore" he replied

"You don't believe him, do you?" Lucy asked, glancing at me and Lauren

"I don't know what to believe" I admitted

So, when will Joey and Lauren find out the truth?


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Luc, Joey and I are gonna get off. Thanks for a great night" I informed her_

"_Why aren't you staying? Has Peter done something?" she questioned_

"_No, he hasn't. We're just gonna get off. I'll see you soon. Enjoy the rest of your night" I replied_

"_Lauren, just so you know, I'm happy for you and Joey" she informed me_

_We shared a hug and a smile and I walked away and over to Joey who was waiting for me, holding my coat open for me to slip my arms in to…_

"It wasn't Lucy's idea to try and break us up" I proclaimed, snapping out of my trance

"What're you on about?" Joey asked, sitting up too

"It was Peter. Lucy told me at her party she was supportive of us" I informed him "it was Peter"

"What do you wanna do?" he questioned

"I wanna go and give him a slap" I proclaimed, standing up and hurrying out of the flat, Joey hot on my heels

JOEY'S POV:

I hurried after Lauren as she made her way to the Beale's. I just caught up with her as she was hammering on the door…

"Lauren, if you're here to have another go at Luc then save it. She's really upset" Peter sighed as he opened the door to us

"It's you I'm here to have a go at. How can you let your sister take the blame for your games?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know what you're on about?" Peter enquired, chuckling nervously

"Yes you do. You can tell. You know we know" I proclaimed

"I don't have the faintest idea what either of you are on about" he replied

"You do, Peter, so just admit it. You've been trying to break Joey and I up since you got back and you're more than happy to let your sister take the blame. Am I or am I not right?" Lauren asked

"Well? She asked you a question" I stated, raising an eyebrow, wanting an answer too

"Fine. I want you back, and I know you want me too" he sighed

"No I don't" she proclaimed "can you not see how happy I am with Joey?"

I smiled at Lauren as she wrapped her arm around my waist, my arm going around her waist too…

"But it's weird. You two are cousins" he replied

"Not in here we're not" she admitted, pointing to her heart "we're just two people who met and fell in love. That's all"

"Listen, if you're not gonna accept it then that's fine. Is Lucy in?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Peter nodded and motioned for us to step inside which we did. We followed him into the living room and he disappeared upstairs, leaving Lucy, Lauren and I alone in the living room…

"I'm guessing you heard that?" Lauren enquired, breaking the silence

"Yeah" she replied "I tried to stop him from going through with it, I swear"

"I believe you, Luc" she informed her, stepping towards her best friend

"I'm sorry that I was such a cow at the beginning" she sighed "can you forgive me?"

Lauren nodded and smiled and they shared a hug, a smile on my face as Lauren pulled away and stepped back towards me…

"We're gonna go but we'll see you tomorrow, yeah?" Lauren questioned

Lucy nodded and Lauren and I left the house, making our way back to our flat…

That's the end of Peter now!


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were in The Vic having dinner when Lucy approached us nervously…

"Hey, Luc, what's up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as she reached the table

"I just wanted to let you know Peter's gone" she informed us

"Good riddance" Joey murmured under his breath, earning a playful nudge from me

"But he left you this" she admitted, handing me an envelope

I sighed and glanced at it, my name across the front. I glanced at Joey and he nodded, motioning for me to open it as Lucy perched on the edge of the free seat of the table we were occupying. I opened it and pulled out a letter, reading aloud…

"Lauren, I just want to say I'm sorry for the way I behaved. It was stupid and idiotic. Lucy made me realise you're happy with Joey, and she gave me a stern talking to. I'm sorry that I put you through hell when Joey was in prison. Have a great life. You won't here from me again. From, Peter"

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say" Joey stated

"Joey, he's still Lucy's brother" I proclaimed, glancing at her nervously

"No, Joey's right" she sighed "he'd turned into an idiot. Someone I didn't know"

I sighed and smiled weakly… "Do you wanna join us?"

"No, I've intruded enough. How about me and you meet up for a drink later?" she suggested

"Yeah, that'd be good. I'll text you" I informed her, smiling as she stood up

She nodded in agreement and left the pub, leaving Joey and I to finish our dinner in peace…

"I'll see you tonight" Joey sighed as we left the pub

"What's up?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as I put my handbag on my shoulder

"I just wanna go home and snuggle up with you, not be stuck on a rainy, cold forecourt" he admitted

"Well I might come and cheer you up later" I informed him

"That'd be great. I'll see you later, maybe" he replied, kissing me softly

I nodded and watched him walk across the Square before heading to the Minute Mart to do the bits of shopping we needed before heading back to the flat to do some general tidying. After changing mine and Joey's bedroom sheets and tidying the living room and kitchen I glanced at the clock and decided to make my way over to the car lot. I walked out of the flat and through the gardens, Joey's eyes lighting up as he saw me approach him…

"Hey beautiful" he greeted me "Mr. Dixon, this is my girlfriend, Lauren. Max's daughter"

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" Mr Dixon greeted me, shaking my hand

"Nice to meet you too" I replied, smiling as Joey wrapped his arm around me

"Babe, how about you head into the office while Mr. Dixon and I finish off out here?" Joey suggested, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, making my way inside. I eased myself up onto the desk and watched through the window as Joey finished off business with Mr. Dixon and made his way inside, a wide smile on his face…

"I'm guessing congratulations are in order?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes they are" he proclaimed "Mr. Dixon has just signed your Dad's contract to lease his cars to us"

"That's great" I replied, smiling widely as he placed the contract on Max's desk

"It is. So, how're we gonna celebrate?" he questioned

"I don't know" I admitted, biting my lip, trying to hide my smirk

"I think you do" he informed me as his lips touched mine, his tongue tracing across my bottom lip, a moan escaping my lips as his arms moved behind me, moving everything off the desk

"Joey" I proclaimed, shocked as I pulled away, his lips meeting my neck

"What?" he asked

"Anyone could walk in" I replied, sighing as his lips found the sweet spot on my neck

"Take a risk, baby" he whispered, his lips vibrating on my skin

I nodded my head, signalling yes and he connected our lips again, laying me back on the desk, moving his body on top of mine…


	20. Chapter 20

"You're not really gonna go out with Lucy tonight, are you?" Joey asked, his lips trailing along the skin of my neck as I redressed

"I don't know, maybe. It depends whether I get a better offer or not. I better get off before Dad walks in and finds us in a compromising position" I informed him

Joey nodded in agreement and I kissed him goodbye, making my way out of the car lot and heading back to the flat. Once inside, I rang Lucy…

"Hey, Lauren, still on for tonight?" she asked as she picked up the phone

"Unfortunately not. Do you think we could reschedule? I feel awful" I admitted, feeling terrible for lying

"Oh, okay. I hope you feel better soon. Give me a call and we'll arrange" she replied

"Will do. Bye" I stated, hanging up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way across the Square and was just about to make my way into the flat when Lucy saw me…

"Can you pass on my get well wishes to Lauren please?" she asked

"Yeah, sure" I replied, smiling awkwardly, not knowing what she was going on about

She nodded in thanks and made her way to wherever she was going. I made my way into the flat, throwing my keys into the bowl on the table by the door…

"Lauren, how come Lucy said you were ill?" I questioned as I walked into the house

"I am, and I need my handsome boyfriend to take care of me" she informed me, standing in the doorway to our bedroom

"You don't look sick" I admitted as I looked at her, a smirk on her lips

"Oh, but I am. My heart's racing and my temperature's through the roof" she replied

"I'm gonna have to see what I can do about then, aren't I?" I enquired, removing my jacket

She nodded and smiled as I made my way over to her, her walking backwards into the room, perching herself on the edge of the bed. I shut the door behind us and she bit her lip as I walked over to her, leaning over her to kiss her, my hands grazing up her legs and under her pyjama shorts, a soft moan escaping her lips. As I was about to pull away from the kiss, she wrapped her arms around my neck, deepening it as she edged herself up the bed, pulling me with her. I held my weight on my forearms and continued a trail of kisses down from her lips to her collarbones, sucking softly, her hands pulling on my hair as I continued down her skin…

LAUREN'S POV:

If my temperature hadn't been through the roof before it certainly was wherever Joey touched. His hands had made quick work at removing my pyjama top and were slowly pulling my shorts down my legs. He worked his way back up my body and stopped at my mound, his mouth placing hot, open mouthed kisses through the material, my moans getting louder as my hips bucked above him. He eased my panties to the side and slid a finger down my centre and I watched as his mouth joined the mix, my moans getting even louder. Once free of our clothes he slid himself into me, my hands holding onto his back, digging my fingernails into his skin as he began to move…

"Feeling better?" Joey asked as we laid together, regaining our breaths

"Mm, very much so" I replied "I might go out with Lucy after all"

"No way" he proclaimed, pulling me under him again


	21. Chapter 21

Just a quick message, this story is wrapping up soon. And this chapter is set two years in the future. Enjoy!

"Joey, can you help me please?" I questioned as I struggled to do my dress up

"You look amazing. If we weren't in a rush I'd suggest we stay home" he informed me

"That's what got us, well me into this mess in the first place" I sighed, stroking my baby bump

"But we wouldn't change it for the world" he replied, zipping my dress up, his fingertips trailing from my neck down my arms

"Joey, stop" I moaned as he turned me around, pressing his lips to mine softly

"Can't" he whispered as he traced his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entry

I sighed contentedly and wrapped my arms around his neck, our bodies tightly pressed together… "We better go"

He nodded and kissed me once more, taking my hand before leading me out of the flat and over to my Mum and Dad's. Today was the day Uncle Jack was getting married to Sharon. We reached number five and saw Mum and Dad walking down the steps. They'd been through so much recently and had come out the other side and things between us had got better…

"You two look picture perfect" Mum sighed as we reached her "photo opportunity"

I chuckled as Mum pulled her camera out of her bag and ushered Joey and I over to the gardens, snapping a couple of pictures of us both…

"Come on guys, we better be going" Dad informed us as we looked at the pictures

"You alright, Uncle Jack?" I questioned as we climbed into the car

He nodded and I smiled, squeezing his hand reassuringly before moving over to Joey, entwining our hands together as we drove away from the Square. We soon arrived at the venue, Joey helping me out of the car, wrapping his arm around my waist as we walked inside…

"This place is amazing" I sighed

"I wish I could give you something like this on our wedding day" Joey admitted as I admired everything in our surroundings

"I don't need something big and fancy. I just need you and the people we love" I replied, glancing at my engagement ring, a smile on my face

"There's a photographer who's wanting pictures of the family, together and separately. Come on, you two" Dad informed us

After more pictures we were asked to make our way into the hall as Sharon had arrived. Twenty minutes later, Uncle Jack and Sharon were married and everyone made their way to the suite where the reception would be taking place. As the night drew on and I sat chatting with Mum and Abi, Joey made his way back over to me…

"There's my fiancée. I was beginning to think you'd done a runner" I chuckled

"Never" he assured me "care to dance?"

I nodded and smiled, letting him help me up and guide me to the dancefloor, pulling me into him tightly, one arm around my waist as our hands entwined and we slow danced to "A Million Love Songs Later"…

"You really do look amazing, babe" he informed me as we danced around the dancefloor

"Thank Abi. She found the dress" I replied "and you look very dapper"

"I was thinking, what would you say to bringing the wedding forward?" he enquired

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yeah, I am. I've wanted to make you my wife for ages and being here today, it's made me realise I don't want to wait another three months until this one arrives. I want to do it as soon as we can" he explained

"Then let's see what we can do" I replied

"Really?" he questioned

"Yeah, really. I wanna be your wife more than anything" I proclaimed

He smiled widely and kissed me passionately...


	22. Chapter 22

"Darling, I'm so proud of you" Mum sighed as she finished off my hair on the day of mine and Joey's wedding

"I never thought I'd hear you say that" I admitted "I'm sorry for everything I've put you and Dad through"

"That's in the past. Water under the bridge. We look to the future now" she replied

I nodded in agreement and smiled as I glanced at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was perfect. My make up was perfect. And today was going to be perfect…

"What're you looking at me like that for?" I questioned, turning to face my Mum

"I just never thought I'd see the day you were so happy" she admitted, her voice breaking

"Don't start, Mum" I begged "my hormones are playing up as it is"

"Sorry, darling" she replied, grabbing a tissue from the box on her dressing table

I did the same and dabbed at my eyes so that I didn't smudge my make up. I stood up and hugged her tightly, her hugging me back. We pulled away and she shifted a piece of my fringe, smiling proudly at her work…

"I'm gonna go and see if Abi's done with my dress" I informed her

She nodded and I walked out of the room, back into mine and Abi's old bedroom where I'd spent the night. Abi walked in just after me and smiled as she saw me all ready…

"Your dress is steaming in the bathroom. When I've had my hair and make up done we'll get you into it then" she informed me

I nodded and she smiled, reaching out for my hand and squeezing it before disappearing from the room, heading into Mum's room to have her hair and make up done. I sat down on my bed and checked my phone, a message from Joey…

"Missing you. Fats is doing my head in. Save me? xx"

As I was about to reply his name flashed across the screen. I smiled and answered…

"Whatever happened to it being bad luck for you to see the bride before the wedding?" I questioned

"I think we've had enough bad luck to last us a lifetime" he replied "the playground. Ten minutes"

"I'll be there" I informed him "Joey, I love you"

"I love you too" he mirrored, hanging up the phone as I did the same, a smile on my face

"Lauren, darling, is that you? Can you come in here a sec?" Mum shouted from her bedroom

I sighed and made my way into her bedroom… "What's up, Mum?"

"How does Abi look?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Beautiful. Can I go? I've just realised I left something at the flat" I asked

"Okay, but don't be too long. The cars will be here in just over an hour" she replied

I nodded and smiled, making my way out of the room and down the stairs, grabbing my jacket before making my way out of the house. I walked the few minutes to the playground; Joey sat on a swing waiting for me…

"How did you manage to get away from Fats?" I enquired, raising an eyebrow

"Told him I left something at the flat" he informed me "how about you?"

"The same. We're too alike for our own good, Joseph" I replied, laughing lightly

"But that's what makes us perfect. You look amazing, babe" he sighed contentedly

"Thank my Mum" I stated "so, why did you wanna see me? Apart from Fats driving you crazy of course"

"I wanted to give you this" he admitted, handing me a jewellery box

I raised an eyebrow at him as I took the jewellery box from his hands…

"It's not gonna open itself" he chuckled as I continued to stare at it and him

"I know that, silly" I sighed, rolling my eyes

He smiled and stepped towards me as I opened the jewellery box, coming face to face with a locket. He took the box from me again and handed me the locket…

"Open it" he informed me

I did as he said and my eyes welled with tears as I saw the picture in there…

"I thought that when baby's born, you could put a picture here too" he explained, motioning to the blank space opposite the filled space with a scan picture

"I hate you for making me cry" I proclaimed, grabbing the tissue I'd thankfully stuffed in my pocket to dab my eyes again

"I'm sorry, baby" he replied, chuckling lightly "come here"

I moved towards him as he wrapped his arms around me. I pulled away a minute or two later…

"I should be getting back. The cars will be here soon" I admitted

"I'll see you at the altar" he informed me

"Try and stop me" I replied

He smiled and kissed me softly but passionately, his hands on my cheeks. I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, kissing him once more before hurrying off as fast as baby bump would carry me…


	23. Chapter 23

"No time for games. C'mon, it's time to get organised" Abi proclaimed as I made my way in the front door

I sighed as she took my hand and guided me up the stairs and into our bedroom. I stood still as she unzipped the garment bag, coming face to face with my dress…

"It's beautiful, Lauren" Abi sighed contentedly

"I know. C'mon, let's get me into it so I can get married" I proclaimed

She nodded and smiled widely as I started to undress, Abi turning away for a moment as I changed into the underwear I was going to be wearing underneath. Abi held the dress as I stepped into it and then I turned around, her zipping me up, me turning around again as Mum walked in the room, closely followed by Nan…

"Lauren" Mum whispered, trying to hold back her tears

"Don't, Mum. Nan, give her a tissue or something" I begged

Nan did as I asked and handed a tissue, Mum dabbing at her eyes as she continued to look at me, a wide smile on her face. After a few pictures we made our way out of the room and down the stairs, Dad, Uncle Jack, Alice and Poppy waiting at the bottom of the stairs for us…

"The cars are here" Uncle Jack informed us

"Do you mind if I have a minute alone with my daughter?" Dad asked

"Don't be too long, Max. There's an eager young man waiting to marry her" Mum replied, kissing him softly as she and everyone else made their way outside

"Everything okay, Dad?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"Everything's fine, babe. I just wanted to give you this" he informed me

I watched as he produced a box from his pocket, opening it, I saw Grandma Dot's engagement ring…

"She gave it to me before she died" he explained "she wanted you to wear it on your wedding day"

I pursed my lips together to stop the tears from running as he took the ring from the box, holding my hand as he slipped it onto my finger…

"Perfect fit, just like she guessed" he sighed

"Thank you, Dad" I replied, hugging him tightly "I know today's not what you imagined. Me marrying my cousin and all that"

"Lauren, as long as you're happy, I couldn't care less who you're marrying" he admitted

"Do you mean that? Do you really mean that?" I enquired

"I do, darling. C'mon, time to get you off my hands" he chuckled

I rolled my eyes and we made our way out of the door, Dad shutting it behind us as he held his arm out to me, both of us making our way down the steps to the cars. Twenty minutes later, we arrived at the church…

JOEY'S POV:

"Bro, you can calm down now. She's here" Fatboy informed me

I nodded and exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding, turning to face the back of the church as Alice, then Poppy, then Abi, then Lauren, on the arm of Max walked down the aisle towards me. Alice gave me a reassuring smile which I caught from the corner of my eye as my eyes stayed transfixed on Lauren, my eyes welling with tears…

"Hey, no tears we said" Lauren chuckled as she reached me, taking my hand in hers

"Easier said than done" I admitted, both of us turning to face the vicar

Fifteen minutes later…

"You may now kiss your bride" the vicar announced, the church full of guests bursting into cheers and applause as I pulled Lauren into me, kissing her passionately

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I travelled back to the Square, my head resting on his shoulder, our hands entwined…

"It gives me great pleasure, ladies and gentlemen to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs. Branning" we heard Fatboy proclaim as the doors were opened for us to walk in

Once again, everyone burst into cheers and applause, everyone congratulating us as we began to mingle…

"If I could have everyone's attention please, the father of the bride would like to make his speech" Fatboy announced a little while later

Joey and I turned away from the bar and to my Dad as he stood there, microphone in hand…

"Now, this isn't the most conventional of weddings as you know, but I couldn't be happier for my daughter and Joey. They've overcome so much to be together and they both make me immensely proud. Lauren, I'm so proud of how you've turned your life around and Joey, I'm so proud of you for standing by Lauren when many men would've walked away. To the both of you, congratulations"

The pub, once again burst into applause as Dad raised his champagne glass to us, everyone else doing the same, Dad making his way over to us, handing the microphone to Joey as I hugged him tightly. We pulled away, Dad's arm around my shoulder as mine was around his waist…

"As most of you know, things haven't been easy for Lauren and myself. We've been through the mill more than once but we're here today, strong, with the support of our family and friends, expecting our first child. When I first came to the Square and think back about how I was, it disappoints me. Lauren changed me and made me a better person and for that, I can't thank her enough. She's supported me through everything I've had to face, everything we've had to face. Lauren, I love you, more than words can describe. Thank you for becoming my wife"

My eyes welled up with tears as everyone burst into applause again, me letting go of my Dad as I wrapped my arms around Joey, hugging him tightly, placing a passionate kiss on his lips, pulling away suddenly as a shooting pain ran through me…

"Lauren, it's okay, darling. Stay calm" Mum assured me, hurrying towards me

"Mum, it's too early" I proclaimed, tears fighting their way to the surface

"It's gonna be okay, darling, I promise. You're both gonna be okay. Someone call an ambulance, please" Mum shouted

Are Lauren and the baby gonna be okay?


	24. Chapter 24

Just a quick message; thank you to everyone for all their support with this story, it really does mean the world to me. Unfortunately this is the final chapter. I just want to say a massive thank you to the girls, Abie, Fran, Zoe, Kayleigh, Brogan and more, for all their support and encouragement. This one's for them!

JOEY'S POV:

I watched as Tanya eased Lauren to the floor. The baby was coming, and it was coming now…

"Is there anything I can do, Tanya?" Alfie asked

"Yeah, we're gonna need hot water, towels and blankets please" she replied

"Are you serious? She can't have the baby here. Now. It's too soon" I proclaimed

"Once labour starts, Joey, it won't stop. This baby's coming, whether you like it or not" she informed me

"Joey, this can't be happening" Lauren stated, her voice breaking as the tears fell

"Oh, baby, everything's gonna be okay, I promise" I assured her, stroking the hair back from her forehead

LAUREN'S POV:

I was petrified. I was having my baby in The Vic, the last place I expected to be. Everything had been going so well with the pregnancy I thought I was going to go full term, not give birth a month early…

"Lauren, on the count of three, I want you to push" Mum informed me

"Where the hell's that ambulance? Will someone go look please?" Joey questioned

"Joey, don't you dare go. I need you" I proclaimed, reaching for his hand

"I'm not going anywhere, baby, I promise" I assured her, taking her hand in mine

"Okay, Lauren, three, two, one, push" Mum informed me

I pushed, leaning my head back against the bar...

"One more big push darling, that's it. You can do it" Mum proclaimed as I pushed again

A minute or two later, our baby's cries filled the room…

"It's a boy" Mum announced, wrapping him up in the blankets Alfie had got as she handed him to me

"Oh my gosh. Hello, baby, I'm your Mummy" I cooed, stroking his face

"I'm so proud of you, babe" Joey whispered

I turned my face to him and smiled widely, kissing him passionately as the paramedics made their way in…

"Someone didn't want to wait to say hello, did they?" one asked, raising an eyebrow

"Didn't seem like it" Joey replied

"Joey, do you want to hold your son?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

He nodded and smiled as I handed his son to him as the paramedics began to check me over, helping me to my feet and out to the ambulance, everyone congratulating Joey and I as we left the pub…

Later on that evening Mum, Dad, Abi, Jay, Uncle Jack, Sharon and Nan were stood in the room, cooing over mine and Joey's sleeping little boy…

"Shall we tell them?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at Joey

"You're not pregnant again, are you?" Jay enquired

"Don't be so stupid" Dad proclaimed "you're not, are you?"

"No" I sighed, chuckling lightly "we've decided on a name. Mum, Dad, everyone, we'd like you to meet, Oliver Bradley Branning"

"Darling, that's beautiful" Mum proclaimed, putting her hand on her heart

"It is, babe, thank you" Dad replied, kissing my cheek softly

I smiled, shutting my eyes contentedly, leaning my head into the pillows…

"I think it's time we were leaving" Mum admitted as she saw me shut my eyes

"You don't have to" I replied, opening my eyes again

"Darling, you're exhausted. You and Joey need to get some rest. We'll see you tomorrow" she informed me

I swallowed and nodded, Mum noticing my nervousness. She hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear… "You're gonna be fine, I know it"

I smiled and she squeezed my hands, she and Dad leaving the room first, everyone else saying their goodbyes before leaving Joey and I alone with baby Oliver…

"Joey, can you lay with me please?" I enquired

He nodded and climbed onto the bed, pulling me into him, both of us facing Oliver's cot…

"We're gonna be good parents, aren't we?" I asked, turning to face him

"We'll be great. We'll be okay" he assured me, kissing my lips softly


End file.
